


I'll give you a massage

by chris--daae (AILiSeki)



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: Erik and Christine are married for many years now, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9674039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AILiSeki/pseuds/chris--daae
Summary: Based on a prompt from tumblr: "I'll give you a massage".Erik wakes up on the floor.





	

"Erik! Erik!"  
Erik opened his eyes. His head hurt and his body felt sore. He was... on the floor? He could feel Ayesha licking his foot. Christine was at the door, looking at him worried.  
"What's wrong?", Erik asked.  
"You tell me.", said Christine, walking towards him. "I heard a loud noise. Did you fall?"  
"I..." Erik wasn't sure. The last thing he remembered was being stuck at a line in his new song, and now he was on the floor. The stool he had been sitting on was also on the floor, so it seemed the case. "I think so."  
"Did you fall asleep while working again?", Christine accused.  
Erik didn't reply. He knew what was coming.  
"You should get some sleep in your bed once in a while. This is really bad for your back. Plus, if you fall like this you can get yourself hurt. When will you actually taking care of yourself?"  
Erik just listened in silence, not daring to show any emotion. He knew better than to get Christine even madder than she already was.  
She reached her hand to him.  
"Let me help you."  
"I can stand up on my own.", Erik replied. But when he tried, it seemed all his muscles were complaining at the same time.  
Maybe Christine was right. That wasn't doing him any good. He was not as young as he had been. One day he could not be able to stand up anymore.  
"You are so stubborn.", Christine mumbled, helping him stand up. Erik couldn't stop himself from frowning from the pain.  
He didn't like needing Christine's help. It made him feel useless.  
Christine walked with him to their room. She kept scolding him.  
"You are like a little kid. I swear, not even our children could give me so much trouble."  
"But you love this troublemaker.", bragged Erik.  
Christine almost threw him to the bed. He let out a low moan.  
She then sat besides him, and started gently stroking him.  
"Tell me where it hurts, my troublemaker."  
"Everywhere.", Erik replied, chuckling.  
Christine sighed. Her movements became firmer, as she started massaging him.  
Her touches felt like heaven to his sore body. Erik was still in pain, but it became easier to bear thanks to her.  
"I'm sorry for causing you so much worry.", he apologized in a quiet voice.  
Christine sighed again.  
"I am used to it."  
"It's not fair that you have to babysit a grown man like me.", he continued.  
Christine smiled, that Erik was admiting his flaws for once.  
"It comes with being a wife.", she said, half joking, half serious.  
Erik took her hand in his.  
"Thank you for being my wife. I love you, Christine."  
"I love you too."


End file.
